Various types of displays are used to provide merchandise information and other information to consumers in a retail environment. Displays include overhead signage designed to readily provide information about a product, to draw the attention of the customer, and to promote retail sales. Overhead signage that is able to be efficiently set up, broken down, and adjustable is versatile, more easily shipped and stored, and adaptable for use with different ceiling fixtures. As such, these types of displays provide a more efficient use of resources, including increased sales, better use of employee time, and reduced costs. While traditional overhead signage systems accomplish these features to some extent, enhancements in the simplicity, or overall merchandising effectiveness, of such systems remain to be realized.